Kag's Jealousy
by RainVixen
Summary: Rating for later content Kag get's pissed at Koharu and undergoes an interesting transformation


Hey my name is RainVixen! (RaVi for short) my other account is Kitsune kinu if you wanna check it out :) Disclaimer: I unfortunatley do not own Inu Yasha yet::sigh::

Anyway on with the Story!

After a particularly exhausting battle with Naraku the Inu gang was heading back to Keades village when Miroku blithely stated that there was a nearby village where they could rest until morning.Kagome nodded feverently adding to InuYasha,"Your bandages need to be changed again anyway,so don't even thinkabout arguing."

Inu Yasha,for once,kept his mouth closed.(::big accomplishment for him::)Then inclined his head giving her his silent consent,she sighed with relief and resumed walking.When they reached the edge of the village a familiar figure came running towords them yelling, "Miroku! I knew you would come back Miroku!"

Sango turned slowly to Miroku with a vein throbbing in he forehead,"Why did you not mention the fact that this was Koharus village?!"

"I...er...thought you would...um... remember?"Miroku stuttered tapping his fingers together nervously.

_'Oh crap...Miroku why do you have to be such a lech?' _Thought Kagome sadly as she watched Sango beat the hell out Miroku with Hirakotsu (::her giant boomerang::).

Koharu skipped happily up to them, pausing only a moment to apologize to the unconcious Miroku in the dirt. Then turning to Inu Yasha and grabbing his arm and saying "I would have you stay the night in my village with me."

Inu Yasha looked nervously at Kagome who was, needless to say, pretty shocked. _' Did she just diss Miroku to hit on Inu Yasha?! Wait she's hitting on Inu Yasha! Oh no you don't bitch keep your hands off him.'_ Then her expression turned from shocked to angry and she stormed away twords the village muttering one word: "Bitch."

Inu Yasha looked at her amazedly. What had gotten her so mad that she would curse? Kagome never cursed! Even his round the clock bad moods had never made her curse before, and he thought grudgingly to himself, it kinda turns me on.Koharu blinked stupidly "Does that mean that you will stay?" She asked.

Inu Yasha who was still thinking about Kagome didn't answer.Sango shook her head exasperatedly at him and said,"Well it seems that way Kagome-chan did say it was important to change Inu Yasha's bandages. Inu Yasha could you maybe help me with this lech? Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha who had been following Kagome without realizing it turned and walked slowly down the hill stealing a glance over his shoulder every once in a while, _'Was it just me or is she taller? Her nails looked longer too, almost like my claws.'_ Inu Yasha grabbed the would be monk by the collar and stood him up and just to make absolutely sure he was concious yelled "WAKE UP MIROKU!!!" in the poor houshi's ear.

So Inu Yasha led them up the hill followed by a happy Koharu then a guilty Sango then Miroku with a headache the size of Japan. When they got to the actual village Kagome was already in her sleeping bag and feigning sleep but she had made them all dinner and it was still hot. Inu Yasha ate and went over next to Kagome who was still only pretending to sleep and asked haughtily "What's got you so pissed off?" Kagome sat up abruptly and opened her eyes replying sarcasticly "Nothing, now why would I be upset that Koharu is throwing herself all over you?" Kagome yawned suddenly showing two little white pointed fangs on the top row of teeth. Inu Yasha stumbled back amazed, Kagome looked at him oddly "What?" He shook his head in reply.Kagome got out of her sleeping bag sleepily and said "Okay whatever, come on lets go change your bandages Inu Yasha." Kagome got out her first aid kit from her back pack and led him out into another abandoned hut where she lit a few candles and started unwrapping his old bandages so she could put on the anticeptic and his new bandages she looked up at him "Okay all done." He looked into her eyes and he couldn't look away they were now a deep captivating purple and not Mirokus lilac purple they were amythyst purple(::really dark purple...for you people who didn't know::) "Kagome your eyes are..." "Red? Tierd? I know.Goodnight Inu Yasha" And with that said she stood and left."I had been going to say purple" He muttered to himself getting up, he blew out the flickering candles and headed back to the group.

The next morning Kagome woke up and yawned blinking open her eyes sleepily to find a pair of liquid amber eyes less than an inch away looking at her "Yes Inu Yasha?" she asked him impatiently.

He blinked, "Your eyes are purple" He said bluntly.She gave him an odd look."They are not and I'll prove it to you,"She said fishing around in her back pack for her mirror she looked into it "see my eyes are.....EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!....p..p..purple?" He smirked knowingly "See I was right and now you know I am always right." Kagome bristled and dangerously said "Inu Yasha........"


End file.
